1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of solid rubber tires and particularly to an improved means of curing the rubber.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Solid rubber tires are widely used on industrial vehicles. A typical such vehicle is a forklift truck employed to stack, unstack, and move all types of materials. The manufacture of solid rubber tires is a substantial business because of the number of such vehicles and because the severe usage to which the tires are put causes them to have a relatively short life requiring frequent replacement. Heretofore and in accordance with present practices, excluding the method and means determined by the applicant as herein described, the curing of the rubber as solid rubber tires are molded has been accomplished by applying heat to the outer or peripheral portion of a mold causing a inward migration, and thus dissipation, of heat with the result that maximum hardness of the rubber is produced at the outer surface with minimum hardness being achieved in the region where the rubber bonds to the rim.